lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Massacre at Yein
The Massacre at Yein was a battle that took place near the village of Yein during the early part of the Valerian Invasion of Arnor and resulted in the destruction of much of the standing army of Western Arnor. Background Prelude The Battle The city of Loust was led by the experienced commander Dur-Arnet Hartas of whom led some ten thousand troops onto the field against the army of Kevin Zegars of whom had some where around four thousand but many thousand were cultists and ill equipped. This force of Loust was nearly half the entire forces that Arnet could bring to bear and hearing about the scale of the attack he had decided quickly to not take the attack lightly. The two forces met near the village of Yein, and Arnet would deploy his forces in a standard defensive posture and waited for the forces of Kevin to come to him. Kevin though was now answering to a higher voice, and the night before the battle hundreds of captured farmers, and villagers were sacrificed to Slanaash, and this led to the summoning of dozens of monstrous demons, and thousands of smaller demons. These demons moved at the front of the army, and the forces of Arnor awoke to horns alerting them to the coming attack. The demons hit the army of Arnet with a ferocity that was unseen among mortals, and fear struck them as they fought monsters from their nightmares. The demons ran rampant killing dozens of Arnor soldiers for very one of them that fell, and then what little moral remained in the Arnor forces collapsed when N'kari a keeper of Secrets massacred the entire command regiment of the army and nearly ripped Arnet to pieces before he was taken from the field by his son. What little remained of the army attempted to retreat but the majority of the army was massacred trying to retreat by the mortal forces led by Kevin of whom had moved in behind the army to complete the destruction. Aftermath Nearly the entire army of Loust that had left the town was massacred but small groups managed to flee the field including Arnet Hartas and his son Grehlion Hartas of whom found themselves unable to move towards Loust and instead moved northward. Finding themselves crossing the border of Arnor into the Kingdom of Trasnet they would be caught during the night by a border guard force of Trasnet of whom took the commander and his son back to the capital of Trasnet. Following the defeat of the Loust forces at the Masacre at Yein it was Olivia Hartas who watched as her uncle Teri-Voust Hartas III. took command of House Hartas with her father and brother both believed to be dead, and despite offering him advise she was ignored and her uncle would plan a defense of Loust which was not aligned with what Olivia would have done. Category:Battle Category:Massacre Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:History of Arnor